<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Benefits of Ambiguity by evan_malfoy (evanelric)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714854">The Benefits of Ambiguity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/pseuds/evan_malfoy'>evan_malfoy (evanelric)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/pseuds/evan_malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Never have I been so happy about your name in my life, Kaoru."</i>
</p><p>A series of snapshots concerning Momo and Kaidoh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidou Kaoru/Momoshiro Takeshi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Benefits of Ambiguity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>crossposted from fanfiction.net</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So Takeshi, about the marks on your neck... Is there something you want to tell us?"</p><p>"Ummmm..."</p><p>"Not even a name?"</p><p>"...Kaoru."</p><p>"It's about time you got a girlfriend, Takeshi!"</p><p>"Nii-chan has a girlfriend! Nii-chan has a girlfriend!"</p><p>"Stop teasing your brother! By the way, when is that friend of yours, Kaidoh-kun, coming over again?"</p><p>-wide-eyed panic disguised as playfighting siblings-</p><p>"He's such a polite child, if a bit fierce looking."</p><p>-facepalm- "I'm going to go do my homework now."</p><p>-pause-</p><p>"...I don't ever think Takeshi has ever done his summer homework so willingly before."</p><p>-doorbell-</p><p>"Ah, Kaidoh-kun! We were just talking about you! Come in, come in! Takeshi is upstairs. Takeshi! Kaidoh-kun is here!"</p><p>-stomping-</p><p>"Let's go play tennis, Ka-Mamushi."</p><p>"Fsshhuu... I have a name, idiot! Kaidoh or Kaoru, take your pick, but I thought we went over this. Ass."</p><p>-door slams-</p><p>"You don't think..."</p><p>"No, of course not, dear."</p><p>-wary looks at the closed door-</p><p>-#-#-</p><p>Kaidoh strode down the street, pausing after a few houses when he noticed his companion was lagging slightly. Violet eyes briefly met his as their owner drew level and they both continued walking.</p><p>"Tezuka would be disappointed if he were still here." Black eyes darted over, studying Momo's pensive expression, then drawn to the trail of fingers across several hickeys the folds of the unworn hood of his vest failed to hide. "'Don't be careless,'" he elaborated. Kaidoh's eyes widened and he stopped walking.</p><p>"What?" Momo pulled Kaidoh by the arm and continued walking, letting go when he was sure Kaidoh wouldn't stop again. They were still too close to his house to stop and have this conversation.</p><p>"They asked for a name. I've never been so happy about your name in my life, Kaoru," explained Momo, a mirthless smile on his face.</p><p>"So now they think you're dating some girl named Kaoru." Momo nodded. "Shit." Momo nodded again. "Do you even <em>know</em> any girls named Kaoru?" Momo slung his arm around Kaidoh's shoulder and pulled him close, whispering in his ear as a grin, characteristic for Momo, but generally not so near Kaidoh, split his face.</p><p>"I have you. I don't need to." Kaidoh blushed, and shrugged out from under Momo's arm, but didn't resume the distance between them, allowing the backs of their fingers to brush more often than was strictly necessary. There was a companionable silence between the two for a while, then Kaidoh spoke.</p><p>"So I guess it's my house tonight, then, huh?" This caused Momo's violet eyes to regain that last bit of lost light.</p><p>"Depends. What's your mom making for dinner?" Kaidoh smirked.</p><p>"Yakisoba, of course. I was just gone for a week. But when I told her that you'd probably be there too she decided that maybe she'd make parfait for dessert."</p><p>"Wahoo! Why're you walking so slow, then, mamushi? We don't want to make her wait!" Momo laughed, running ahead of the other boy.</p><p>-#-#-</p><p>No sooner had the door to Kaidoh's bedroom closed than he found himself pressed against it, Momo's lips on his, hands on the sliver of waist exposed between shirt and jeans, running up his ribcage under the fabric. Kaidoh's hands in turn slid up Momo's chest, over his shoulders and down his arms, taking the hooded cotton vest with them, and unfortunately causing Momo to have to remove his hands from Kaidoh's skin.</p><p>"Why in such a hurry, Kaoru? It's not like we just didn't spend a week together," Momo breathed as Kaidoh maneuvered them from the door towards the bed, pulling off the T shirt to join the vest on the floor as the violet eyed boy pulled the zipper on the front of Kaidoh's sleeveless shirt. Kaidoh glared at the other boy and hissed, then ran a hand to the small of Momo's back where he snapped the elastic of his shorts.</p><p>"A week full of tennis training with the ENTIRE TEAM does not count as a week TOGETHER, <em>buchou</em>." He emphasized the last word with another hard snap of elastic, then Momo silenced Kaidoh's lips with his, and Kaidoh rapidly forgot he had been complaining at all.</p><p>-#-#-</p><p>"Practice dismissed!" As the team made their way to the locker room to change Echizen fell into step next to his buchou and smiled as he noticed the violet eyes were locked on the back of a certain viper, frowning at an overenthusiastic first year girl who seemed to live to offer her tight-lipped sempai towels and water.</p><p>"So, burgers?" Momo was startled from his ill thoughts toward the girl, but quickly recovered, although his expression was sheepish nonetheless. Echizen smirked.</p><p>"Actually, Ryoma, today isn't that good for me…" Momo's hand slid up to run through the back of his hair, and Ryoma feigned hurt.</p><p>"What, something is more important than your beloved kohai and vice captain? I'm shocked." Momo spluttered, but stopped when he saw the smirk still gracing the younger boy's features. Ryoma looked at him out of one eye, then closed both, crossing his hands behind his head and walking slightly ahead, racket trailing down his back. He turned his head slightly, then smiled again at his best friend. "It's alright. I know what today is. Take him somewhere nice, huh? And burgers aren't 'nice,' Momo-senpai."</p><p>Momo spluttered again.</p><p>-#-#-</p><p>"Takeshi! Could you come here for a moment?"</p><p>"Sure. Go on. I'll be outside in a sec."</p><p>"Takeshi… We spoke to Kaidoh-kun's parents earlier. Well. We thought that you might not have been going there, and maybe going to see this Kaoru-chan."</p><p>-Momo's hand flies to his neck and his eyes widen-</p><p>"And well. Yes." -a Significant Look is directed at Momo- "I hope you have fun playing tennis, Takeshi. And Kaoru-kun's mother may want a chat with him if you go over there. Call if you won't be home for dinner."</p><p>"Hai."</p><p>-door slams-</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>-a glare- "They know."</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>"My thoughts exactly."</p><p>-pause-</p><p>"You wanna go out to eat tonight?"</p><p>"…Yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>